


社情第30题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [24]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第30题

[朱白/龙宇]社情三十题   
＊秋天这样的季节，有着值得每天为它写一首诗的浪漫

被过道里乘务员的走动声吵醒的时候，他还有些懵懵的，半睡半醒，双眼惺忪。他呆愣了会儿，抬起手揉揉眼睛，这才清醒了过来，"我们到哪儿了?"

等了好一会儿也没等到助理的回答，一扭头才发现那人带着耳机呼呼大睡。

确实，这阵子大家都忙坏了。

朱一龙其实是不好意思的，他身为老板有些抱歉。本该去享受假期的助理被自己硬拉着来打掩护，自己就像是滥用公权的无良上司一样。

三十岁了，还是会滥用公权、以权谋私、公私不分地，谈恋爱。

他有些脸红。

从背包里拿出一瓶水，咕噜咕噜喝了几口，干痒的嗓子总算舒服了不少。

前段时间太忙了，白宇也是。两个人还没上见几次面，这个夏天就忽的一下过去了。都说两个人在一起的时候，时间会过得飞快，可他倒觉得，没有那人在的时光，反而会快到模糊，以至于他现在回头看，都想不起自己每天的模样。

而和他的小男孩在一起，时光总会神奇地慢下来。二人时光的记忆里，一秒是一分，一分是一时，一时是一天，一天是日日月月，日日月月又会变成岁岁年年。

也许是值得回味的瞬间太多，在记忆里酝酿得久了，就变得缠绵而深刻。

唉，要命了。朱一龙控制不了自己上扬的嘴角，掩饰般地把头侧到了窗户的一边，干净的镜面上，倒映着他眼底慢慢泛起的笑意和温柔。

他试着绷住了脸，严肃地看着窗户上的自己:三十岁的成熟男人了…不许笑，你笑什么，你怎么还在笑…

"朱老师？"

朱一龙被耳边突然响起的声音吓了一跳，他眨眨眼掩去不自然的神色，故作淡定地回头，"啊？怎么了?"

睡得迷迷糊糊的助理努力抬了抬沉重的眼皮，看了眼手机，"您再睡会儿吧，才1个小时…"他的声音渐渐弱下去，转眼又睡了过去。

朱一龙轻轻地应了声，垂下眼，有些低落。才睡了一个小时啊。

他并不想睡了，于是又转向了窗外，手拖着下巴，看着不断途经的景色。途经的意思是，一边遇见，一边告别。他便很认真地遇见，很认真地告别。

和助理一起上车的时候是下午，现在已经是黄昏了。

田野原本是像油画一样的颜色，一块绿一块黄，远远近近，深深浅浅。不过现在，每一寸土地都承载着橙色的夕阳，大地仿佛漂浮在满是晚霞的天上。

远处青色的山峦连绵 ，近处有一池明亮的湖，宁静的村舍和乡间小路身处其间。

他只刚看了一两眼，就被疾驰的列车带远了，剩下的只有天空上大片大片的晚霞和大地上大片大片的投影。

他突然意识到，现在已经是秋天了，自己已经很久没有见过这个时候的秋天了。

不知道想到了什么，他在背包里摸索着手机，按亮屏幕滑动着消息提示，看见某人的微信弯了弯唇，指腹在熟悉的头像上摩挲了会儿，没有急着回复。

他点开照相机，有些生疏地选取着角度，调整着姿势，认真地拍了几张窗外的风景。

「龙哥，龙哥，龙哥，怎么还在忙?注意多喝水，秋天一来好干啊…」

「朱老师，您瞬移到我家帮我收拾房间吧!!!我妈居然要视频抽查…」

「朱一龙，喂，你怎么不回我消息，你怎么敢不回我消息，你你你，过分了啊！」

小孩果然是放假了，闲着没事干，都有时间闹他了。朱一龙看着自己把夕阳拍成了一团橙雾的照片，好笑地删了。

想和你一起看四季，想和你一起分享我途经的一切风景。不过，我想，还是和你说着话，散着步，从暮霭沉沉走到星光满天，最浪漫。

唉，要命了，真是要命了。三十岁的男人耳根发烫，低头认真地想了会儿，他该怎样把自己幼稚的心情掩饰成成熟的样子，再坦然地说给自己的男孩听。

「龙哥，朋友圈刷到的，转给你看看，你忙归忙，还是要注意身体的呀！《男人想长寿，坚持“六个八”！让你70没病，80不老！希望你都有！》」

「还有还有，龙哥，直接点链接你会的吧？还是我截图给你?」

「《男性中年是道坎，记住6件事，延年益寿不是难事!》《男人养生，首先养肾，常用这4样中药泡水，滋养肾脏，肾气会更足!》」

「龙哥，不是说你肾不好的意思…不过，我们那啥隔太久了，现在好不好我也不清楚，是吧？」

「不许秋后算账啊，我是担心你，一片好心!」

"……"

好样的，白宇。

朱一龙揉揉跳动的太阳穴，默默捏紧了手机，我这边努力想浪漫，你那边可劲给我浪。

「我晚上到。」他眯了眯眼，指尖轻动，又加了一行字，「谢谢你的担心，等我，马上让你清楚。」

对面刚刚闹腾到上天的人老实了好一会儿，朱一龙本来也没打算能收到回复，毕竟某人一直是一被撩就装死。

现在的某人可能红着脸正准备打开游戏苟着吃鸡，一局结束之后，就大大方方地把这个"由他挑衅开始、由他败逃结束"的PK回合抛之脑后。

从始至终，完全不顾另一位参与者的感受。

调皮，任性，幼稚，胡作非为，无法无天。

需要教育。

朱一龙心情很好，看着窗外愉悦地笑出声。

他很满足，因为从现在开始，一直到两个人见面，小孩会乖乖地等他。

这份"等他"的心意，包括着男孩打游戏会分心，眼神会不住地往门口飘，会顺手收拾收拾卫生，也会不自觉地捯饬捯饬自己。

突然出现是避免对方因为提前期待而感到难熬的惊喜，三十岁的男人却自恋又恶劣，虽然本人并不觉得——他不过是提前让男孩感到了欢喜，也提前收到了男孩送给自己的心意，这份回礼，他很珍惜。

躲着人群匆匆解决了迟到的晚饭，提着行李箱和助理告别的时候，这个城市已经是深夜了。

秋天的脚步声慢慢清晰，夜风很凉，隐隐吹送着不知从哪儿飘来的桂花香。马路旁的银杏树叶子打着旋儿飘落，一片一片，竟堆满了路面的一侧。

他拉着行李箱走着，偶尔踩到落叶，偶尔踩到月光。确实是有些冷，T恤被风吹着贴在身上，就像是被如水的夜色抱了满怀。

我可不要你的拥抱啊。三十岁的男人好笑地想。

"龙哥?"

男孩满是激动的声音在空荡荡的黑夜显得格外明朗，朱一龙愣了下，抬眼望去，笑了。

穿着套头卫衣和大短裤的男孩朝他边跑边挥手，拖鞋一路"啪嗒啪嗒"，眼睛亮亮的笑得灿烂，"龙哥!龙哥!"

楼底下的路灯昏黄，有几只虫子在飞。

他停下脚步站定，注视着朝自己跑过来的人——我想要他的。

一路被一只大型猫勾着脖子揽着肩，还不断往身上凑的感觉，确实有些美妙。他按捺住上翘的嘴角，故作嫌弃地拿食指顶着推了推肩膀上的脑袋，"你干什么？"

白宇顺着他的力道往后退了退，力道一松又软软地趴了回去，整个人有点蔫蔫的，"龙哥，我等你好久!"他抽抽鼻子，埋怨般地把一头乱毛往男人身上蹭了蹭，"下来扔个垃圾结果舍不得上去了，冷…"

朱一龙揉揉肩上的脑袋，感受到那人身上传来的凉意，他认真地对上了白宇的眼睛，"对不起。"

另一位老师的眼神太专注太深情了，白宇晃了晃神，嗓子有点干。他不好意思地躲开视线，清清嗓子开始找回场子，"你对不起什么？又不是为了等你…我是看星星。"

"哦，是看星星。"朱一龙没什么反应地点点头，抽离了身体，拍拍在自己身上乱蹭的脑袋，"小白，开门了。"

光顾着蹭，什么时候已经到家门口了?白宇愣了愣，慌手慌脚地从口袋里摸着钥匙，低着头小声嘟囔着，"钥匙…我钥匙呢？"

朱一龙瞧了他一会儿，眼前的人越慌越乱，有点可爱。他松开行李箱，背包里其实有一把白宇给的备用钥匙，但现在他却不想拿出来。

"别着急，我帮你找。"

他的手从背后探入裤子侧边的口袋时，身前的人被吓了一跳。手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料紧密贴合着大腿，传递的热度显然让小孩有些不自在。

白宇下意识想躲，腰却被男人紧紧揽住了。他侧过头，勾着唇，挑着眉，"朱老师，那个口袋没有吧？还摸呢？再摸…再摸可就危险了。"说完，他还轻飘飘地往另一位老师的耳朵上吹了口气。

朱一龙低垂着眼，长长的睫毛遮住了他的眼神，只是上挑的自带眼线以及紧抿的双唇，仿佛昭告着主人的认真，"找到了。"

钥匙被掏出来的时候，白宇有些无地自容。他尴尬地笑笑，从男人手里接过钥匙。

要命，今天怎么感觉诸事不顺。

动物在危险临近时的直觉总是格外灵敏。白宇被男人抵在墙上狠狠亲住的时候，觉得《动物世界》里的话特别对。

"啊…哈…"他放软身体，轻轻地张开了嘴，任由男人啃咬舔舐着他的下唇，呼吸交融间留下了清晰的齿痕和水渍。

等到饱满的唇瓣变成艳红，舌尖便被人勾住了，暧昧地嘬住小口小口地吮吸。

津液变得泛滥，每次不自觉地吞咽都会把被含住的舌头缩回一点，又被男人按着后脑勺强硬地勾回湿润的口腔里纠缠，"再伸长点，乖。"

来不及咽下的津液流到嘴角，被舔开，黏糊糊的凉意一路蔓延到下巴，再到耳根，色情的性爱味道弥漫在秋夜的空气里。

"唔…嗯…"白宇朦胧着眼，呼吸困难地推开不断在他耳边舔舐的男人，红着脸不断喘气，"龙哥，我，我去给你倒杯水吧。"

朱一龙握住小孩抵在胸口上的手，指腹厮摩着手背，温柔地看了他一会儿，"嗯。"

白宇一听就来劲了，兴冲冲地往茶几那儿跑，仿佛突然有了个表现自己的机会，"龙哥，你在沙发上坐会儿!要茶叶吗?温度有什么要求吗?要不要吃水果？最近真的好干，我每天醒来都干到嗓子疼…"

"温水就好，不用茶叶。"

水倒入玻璃杯的声音很清脆，白皙细长的手指握着透明的杯子，小心翼翼地递向他。

朱一龙坐在沙发上，被白宇一副认真的逗笑了，"谢谢。"他伸手想接住，递过来的杯子却绕开迎上去的那只手，自顾自地凑到了他嘴边。

白宇的眉眼间全是狡黠，反倒低眉顺眼地装出一副委屈小媳妇的姿态，"哥哥，我想喂你。"

原本就是淡粉色的指尖在玻璃和水光的映衬下更加晶莹剔透，让人疑心指腹上那节饱满的红该是甜的。

朱一龙沉沉地看了会儿，一把把胡乱撩拨的人拽倒在自己身上。白宇水杯没拿稳，水洒在了两人衣服上，"哇啊，龙哥!小心点，水洒了!"

"喂吧。"男人没去管打湿的T恤，扶着身上小孩的腰，听见自己沙哑着声音又重复了一遍，"喂吧。"

这样的时刻，这样的氛围，两个人就该抵死拥抱，极尽缠绵。

一开始还是微凉的玻璃杯贴到唇瓣上，后来是同样湿润的唇，清甜的水流从唇缝滑入，还有男孩红嫩的舌头一下一下地往里推着水渍。

潮湿的，温热的，滑腻的，柔软的，欲望撞击欲望，空气慢慢变得稀薄而滚烫。有水杯跌落到地毯上的滚动声，还有两人唇舌相依时交织的喘息。

"龙哥，你…你要不要…哈…休息一下…"白宇窝在朱一龙的怀抱里，整个人往男人身上蹭来蹭去，不断凑上去亲吻——就像一只发情的猫，不懂事地抱着主人胡闹。

现在，被询问"需不需要休息"的主人有点生气。

朱一龙仰着头，一手按住身上那人乱亲的脑袋，狠狠压下吻住，一手沿着纤细坚韧的腰线，滑入宽大的裤腰。

他偶尔看见过有些不正经的粉丝嘲笑小孩没胸没屁股，薄薄的简直是个活生生的"纸片人"。好气又好笑之余，这位三十岁的成熟男人还有些得意。

是有的，他摸过。

作为唯一一个有资格给出正确答案的人，他非常愿意保持沉默。

手掌终于托住了柔软的臀肉，传过去的热度让身上的小孩颤了颤，然后不自在地挪了挪臀。食指暧昧地隔着一层棉质布料，在臀缝处来来回回地滑动。

"很干？"朱一龙离开男孩微肿的唇，发出了"啾"的一声。他按着男孩的背，腰身下榻，屁股挺翘，空荡荡的卫衣挡不住因裤子半褪而露出的腰窝，"我看你挺湿的。"

"小白，你是水做的吗？嗯？"男人挑开棉质内裤，戳了戳湿润的洞穴，"怎么那么湿。"

白宇通红着一张脸，舔舔唇，眼睛闪烁，还是不服输地嘴硬怼了回去，"怎么着!你两个多月没见面的男朋友千里迢迢来找你，难道不提前洗干净等着?这是我的合理诉求，你的基本义务!"

朱一龙不说话了，沉沉地看了他一眼，食指突然直接插入了湿热的甬道，然后被受惊的肠肉狠狠绞住。

"啊!你轻…轻点…"刚刚还硬气的不行的某人瞬间软了身体，他深呼吸着努力放松后面，任由男人又强硬地插入第二根手指。

滚烫的唇舌再次压了上来，舔舐的黏腻水声清晰地传入耳蜗。白宇身上那件宽松的卫衣被脱下，露出白皙的胸膛，男人在上面留下了一道道晶亮水渍。

当粗糙的舌苔扫过乳珠的时候，小孩的呻吟和喘息已经变得甜腻，满是直白的渴望。

不知是从什么时候开始，他从趴着变成了骑在男人身上。

纤细的长腿难耐地夹紧了男人的腰，几乎要溢出水的硬挺蹭在男人的小腹上，还有赤裸的臀肉，被按在男人的滚烫上暧昧地顶弄着。

过于细致而漫长的前戏，几乎调动了他的每一个感官，每一个细胞，身体叫嚣着更过分的对待，另一位老师却偏偏忍耐力超群，不如他的意。

"朱，朱老师…哈…"白宇迷蒙着双眼，红肿的唇瓣微张，隐隐可见红嫩的舌尖，"朱老师的肾…还…还好吗?"

"就这么想让我履行义务?"朱一龙在那张点火的嘴上啄了啄，含笑轻声问。

他一边揉捏着小孩硬起来的乳头，三只手指还在湿热的小穴中抽插着，偶尔碰到凸出的某处，就会被身上那人呜咽着夹得更紧。

"你进来试…试试…"白宇的头发都被汗打湿了，情动到极致使他全身泛红，声音哑着染上脆弱的哭腔，"哥哥…你…你一进来，我就能射出来…"

要命。

朱一龙眼神陡然变深，呼吸粗重起来。他扶着那人软成一滩水的腰，硬挺顶端缓缓插入褶皱的穴口，湿热的肠肉便迫不及待地吮吸吞咽进去。

他也同样忍得满头大汗，眨去睫毛上的汗珠，猛地挺腰彻底深入，就被突如其来的绞动夹得闷哼一声。

T恤被人骤然攥紧，同时响起的还有小孩高亢的呻吟，"啊…射…射了…"

"哥哥…"堆积的快感瞬间爆发，巨大的冲击使白宇扬起了头，修长的脖颈拉成一道诱人的弧线，还有淡粉色的喉结上下滚动。

色气满满，浑身都是性爱的味道。

朱一龙觉得这人被他干死也不为过。

他狠狠地一口含住白宇胸口的红樱吸吮，舌尖在乳晕上打着圈，柔嫩的乳尖被叼住拉扯。

小孩显然还在高潮余韵中，身体敏感的不行，思维却昏昏沉沉。胸口不自觉地挺起，把被蹂躏的乱七八糟的乳肉送得更深，眼睛却一片盈盈的水光，满是朦胧。

朱一龙一手煽情地揉捏摩挲着男孩白皙的臀部，一手扶着男孩的腰重重顶入深红的穴口。他的声音沙沙的，沾染欲望之余还带着沉沉的笑意，"小白，你如果这么快…"

"今天会很累的。"

后半夜的时候，白宇整个人都被顶弄得神志不清，精液射满了两个人紧贴的小腹，后面也灌满了黏腻的白浊。

他半跪着跨坐在男人身上，男人一下又一下地抽插着，深红的肠肉紧裹着凶狠的性器，在连贯的淫糜水声中，似乎把液体搅打出了白沫。

又一次高潮爆发，他却什么也射不出了，身体发着抖绞紧，然后陷入了无边的黑暗里。

睡梦中，不知是不是错觉，他感觉自己就像一只小舟，在这位含蓄又内敛的老师身上颠簸了一整夜。

第二天等他醒来的时候，浑身酸痛的厉害，身上很干净，看来是某位老师帮忙收拾过了。

"龙…咳咳?"嗓子怎么哑成这样，白宇摸摸喉咙，却在喉结上摸到了两个牙印…禽兽。

他清清嗓子，揉着腰在床底下寻摸着拖鞋，然后就往客厅走，"龙哥?"

"在。小白，我在这儿。"男人的声音从衣帽间传来。

白宇瞪大眼睛，突然想起了被自己胡乱堆着的行李，完了完了。

他用现在所能走出的最快速度到了衣帽间，有些不好意思地看见另一位老师乖乖地坐在地毯上，叠衣服。左手边是叠好的平平整整，右手边是几个土山堆一样的乱七八糟。

"龙哥，那啥，我昨天是准备收拾的，这不是你一说要来我就忘了…"白宇有些脸热地挠挠下巴，然后就想蹲下帮忙。

朱一龙笑着看了他一眼，放下衣服张开了手，"过来。"

本想蹲下的人一秒都没耽误，乐滋滋地窝到了男人的怀抱里。

腰背被男人轻轻按着，揉开了肌肉间隐隐的酸疼，舒服得白宇眯起了眼。温热的手掌慢慢按到了大腿，眼看着又被男人掰开双腿夹到了腰上，白宇肉眼可见地有些慌，他往后退了退，"龙哥…你…你干什么…"

朱一龙奇怪地皱皱眉，认真又耐心地解释着，"小白，你自己坐好，我想腾出来手，衣服没叠完呢。"

"…行。"

白宇有点心塞地感受着男人的动作，你可真行。

正在认真叠衣服的某位老师盘腿坐在地毯上，他则是整个人挂在男人身上，手搂脖子腿夹腰，昨晚一幕幕仿佛还在眼前，现在他屁股还疼着呢…而朱一龙老师您居然能坦然地用这个姿势叠衣服?!

白宇报复般地夹紧了腰，哼哼唧唧地拽着男人的手往自己腰上贴，"哥哥，帮忙按按，特别酸。"

朱一龙好笑地叹了口气，很轻，没让正闹腾的小孩发现。

他顺从地在男孩柔韧的窄腰上按着，不断调整着力度，"怎么样？重吗?还酸吗?"

"不重，酸。"白宇眯着眼，埋在男人肩窝上偷笑。

"小白，锅里有粥，你要不要喝点，然后再去睡会儿?"朱一龙侧着头轻声问。

白宇正满足地把乱糟糟的脑袋在男人的肩膀上滚来滚去，根本没其他心思，"不喝，不睡。"

"哦，那我们聊聊天?"

"嗯哼。"

这算是答应了。朱一龙观察着某只猫的神色，小心地得出了肯定的结论。

"小白，你那么多衬衫，是习惯按款式分类还是按颜色？还有那些帽子里有特别喜欢的需要挑出来吗?你的鞋子按季节还是…"

"停——"白宇抽了抽嘴角。

"龙哥，你…你没说过你是那么讲究的一个人啊？俄跟腻说，俄有压力咧!"

朱一龙不好意思地垂下眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，嘴巴微抿着，"啊，就是…你不是说…你妈妈要视频检查吗。"

白宇愣了愣，这才想到是自己昨天在微信上说的。这这这…咳，该怎么告诉这位老师昨天白天已经突击检查过了，并且自己还被并没有客观标准的老妈表扬了…

没错，被表扬了。就衣帽间这幅鬼样。

白宇捂着发疼的良心，挣扎着从男人身上下来，坐在地毯上开始帮忙，"龙哥，我跟你一起收拾。分类归纳我没什么标准，都听你的。"

两个人一起收拾确实更快一点，很快，地面上就只剩下零零散散的旧衣物了。

白宇惊讶地捏起一只满是灰尘的拖鞋，原来是黑色的，现在却是灰扑扑的。他努力回忆着，"我记得大学的时候，有一段时间我一直穿它…"

"留着?"朱一龙低着头，到处找着另外一只。

白宇没有回答，只是突然有些低落，"龙哥，你说，会不会有一天你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你了?"

朱一龙停下了手里的动作，静静地看着白宇。

"看，看我干什么…问一下嘛，就简单地想象一下。"

朱一龙还是没说话，低下头继续把另一只不知道什么时候塞到角落里的拖鞋拿出来，看着硬的像块石头的鞋底叹了口气，"丢了?"

"啊…我还是很喜欢它的。"白宇接过来，看着地面上凑成一双的拖鞋有些不舍。

这么一个恋旧的人。你不知道吗，你的喜欢从来都是长长久久的。

"白宇，不会有那一天。"朱一龙顿了顿，"你想都不要想。"

白宇怔住了，手被温热干燥的手掌包裹住，再一次听见了男人因坚定而更显低沉的声音，朱一龙又重复了一遍，"你想都不要想。"

男人拉住了他的手，就像那天在万人面前一样，即使两个夏天过去了，却还是同样地自然，同样地坚定。

你想都不要想。他说。

白宇弯着眼笑了，他点点头。这位老师你急什么啊，我知道的啊，时间也许会带走许多事物许多人，却带不走我身边的一个你。

两个夏天过去了，还会有无数个夏天到来。

漫长的时光里总是少不了遗忘。

灰尘的堆积在我们不知不觉中完成，那些曾经喜欢过的东西在时光的墙角里慢慢变得老旧，脏乱，泛黄。

鞋柜角落里的那双泛黄的白色球鞋，自己刚买到时捧在手心里万般珍惜，在下雨的天气里绝不舍得穿，如果哪天穿上，那必然是一个阳光明媚微风和煦的日子，自己可以穿着它走在树影斑驳里。

还有衣柜里的那件皱巴巴的衬衫，记不清是什么时候有的了:也许是自己为了哪次约会买的，或者是一次冲动消费的产物，也或许是谁送来的非常合心意的礼物…可惜再多的心意，此时此刻也没寻到一丝一毫的痕迹了。

时光从不剥夺我们什么，是我们做不到永远记得。

可是，人和物之间，与，人和人之间，是不一样的。

人和物只有单方面的所属，我和你之间却是牵着的两只手。

我没有说过吗?

好吧，那我现在告诉你。

每次见到你，我都觉得好喜欢好喜欢。

每一眼都是初恋。

————  
好气，我的车车越开越短。


End file.
